Comment Pansy tua Drago
by kawiz
Summary: Pansy fantasme sur Drago, qui lui, la trouve dégoûtante. Et s'ils se retrouvaient seuls un bon soir, comment tout cela finirait-il? ONE-SHOT. DMPP NOUVEAU : Réponses aux Reviews!
1. One Shot

**  
Disclaimer **: Tout ce qui est relié aux livres Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Par conséquent, je ne fais aucun profit que ce soit avec cette histoire.

**ATTENTION : Cette fic est classée R. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.  
**

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
**Comment Pansy tua Drago**  
-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Drakinouchet chériiiiiiii, juste un petit baiser !

- Non, non, non et NON ! Pansy, décolle ! Je ne t'aime pas !

- Allons, un tout petit ne fera de mal à personne...

- NOOONNN ! hurla le jeune homme, agacé. Dégage !

Et l'adolescente de se recoller encore plus sur lui. Ils étaient seuls dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, les élèves n'étant pas partis pour les vacances de Noël étant déjà tous montés à la Grande Salle pour l'ouverture du bal. En vain, Drago tentait d'en faire autant, mais Pansy s'accrochait à lui tel un escargot sur la paroi de vitre d'un aquarium.

- Parkinson ! Lâche-moi ! Je dois ouvrir le bal ! Ils doivent tous m'attendre, en haut.

- Raison de plus pour rester avec moi, mon amour. Ils sont tous en haut... et nous sommes seuls.

Drago eut peur en voyant la flamme de désir briller dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Avec horreur, il la vit s'approcher de lui en se déhanchant, se passant la langue sur les lèvres d'un geste sensuel.

« Oh wouach ! » songea-t-il. « C'est vraiment dégueu... Je dois vraiment partir avant qu'elle ne me saute dessus... »

- Drago Malefoy, t'a-t-on déjà dit que tu étais vraiment sexy avec cette robe de soirée ?

Putain ! Il avait maintenant vraiment peur.

- Pansy, je dois vraiment y aller. Reste ici si tu veux, moi j'y vais...

Il se dirigea nerveusement vers la porte de la Salle Commune, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. S'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, il aurait probablement pris les jambes à son cou depuis longtemps. Pansy était vraiment épeurante, parfois. On ne savait jamais jusqu'où elle irait pour l'avoir. Au lieu de ça, Drago marchait d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

- Drago, mon chou, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. Cette fois-ci, je t'aurai !

Il n'eut pas le temps de ne rien dire ou faire que Pansy l'attaqua par derrière.

- AHHHHHHHHH ! Au secours !

- Shuuutt...

La jeune fille se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou et Drago, trop pétrifié pour réagir, n'eut d'autre choix que de la laisser faire.

- Contente que tu aies changé d'avis, lui murmura-t-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Tout son corps fut saisi d'un frisson de dégoût. Il ne pouvait plus bouger tellement la sensation de la bouche de Pansy sur lui l'écoeurait. Et ses mains... Oh wouach !

Il eut un haut-le-cœur et tout son système se débloqua. D'un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, il se défit de l'étreinte de Pansy et tenta une évasion rapide.

L'adolescente fut cependant plus rapide que lui et le rattrapa par le bas de sa robe.

- _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Drago vola jusqu'à la main de Pansy, qui prit le soin de la casser en deux. D'un coup sec, elle leva la robe de l'adolescent, qui n'avait qu'une paire de boxer en-dessous.

- Hé ! Il s'agit de mon intimité ! s'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

Elle tenta de lui enlever le vêtement complètement, mais il se débattit tellement qu'elle en abandonna rapidement l'idée. Fatiguée de devoir se battre avec lui, elle le ligota à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il était maintenant à sa merci.

- NOOOOONNN ! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Bientôt, il crierait de plaisir, qu'il le veule ou non. Il était tellement mignon quand il avait peur !

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il allait perdre connaissance. C'était un véritable cauchemar, un CAUCHEMAR ! Et puis la voilà qui recommençait à l'embrasser. Beurk ! Il allait vomir. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne qui s'inquiétait de son absence, hein ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune fille s'infiltrer sous sa robe de sorcier. Non ! Elle n'allait pas oser ? Elle n'allait pas souiller son engin, son... son... son ami de tous les jours, tout, mais pas Gertrude !

Mais oui ! Elle osa !

- AHHH ! GERTRUDE !

Pansy se releva tout d'un coup, comme frappée par la foudre.

- Qui est Gertrude ? demanda-t-elle, furieuse. Ta petite amie, hein, c'est ça ! Tu oses me tromper !

- Euh... Pansy, je ne peux pas te tromper, je ne suis même pas avec toi !

Et **VLAN !**

Il reçut une gifle magistrale.

- QUI EST GERTRUDE ? hurla-t-elle, une lueur de démence dans les yeux.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul devant la jalousie excessive de Pansy.

- Gertrude, c'est... c'est elle, dit-il en pointant son entre-jambe.

L'expression de Pansy changea instantanément.

- Ah oui, dit-elle de sa voix mielleuse. Alors, qui c'est qui fera joujou avec la jolie Gertrude ce soir ?

-NON ! hurla Drago, terrifié. PAS GERTRUDE !

Mais aussi en désaccord avec les plans de Pansy qu'il l'était, il ne pouvait bouger de là, les chevilles liées et les mains attachées derrière le dos. Afin qu'il ne s'échappe en sautillant, ses pieds étaient aussi cimentés au plancher.

- Coucou Gertrude ! s'exclama Pansy en la regardant de plus près. Humm... Tu es jolie, toi ! Si seulement tu étais, disons, un peu plus coopérante...

- Non ! hurla Drago. Pansy, s'il-te-plaît, je vais t'embrasser, mais ne touche pas à mon...

- Hum ! l'interrompit la jeune fille. Je crois que je vais faire mieux que ça !

Ce disant, elle se releva et se posta debout devant Drago.

- Pansy... euh... Quoi que tu fasses, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

Elle feignit de n'avoir rien entendu et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Chaque baiser pour lui représentait une énorme souffrance. Mais tant qu'elle laissait Gertrude tranquille...

Au grand désespoir de Drago, Pansy releva sa robe et il ne put retenir un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle commença à le caresser. Voyant que tous ses efforts ne menaient à rien – Gertrude demeurait toute molle – elle décida de changer de tactique. Lentement, sa bouche descendit le long du torse de l'adolescent.

« Non ! Elle ne va pas... Eurk... PARKINSON ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! Eumm... Après tout... C'est pas si mal que ça... Humm... Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là, moi ! ? Il s'agit de Pansy ! »

- AU SECOURS !

- Malefoy ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce qui foutait ici ? Et Pansy qui n'arrêtait pas de... BEURK !

- POTTER ! AU SECOURS !

Harry, alerté, entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, dont Dumbledore venait tout juste de lui donner le mot de passe.

En entrant, le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul. Ça ne lui arrivait pas à tous les jours d'entrer dans une pièce et de trouver Drago Malefoy ligoté, en train de se faire sucer par Pansy Parkinson.

- Euh... Je crois que je dérange, je vais partir...

- NON ! hurla Drago. Potter ! Reviens ici !

Harry revint sur ses pas, confus.

- Euh, vous savec, moi, les trips à trois...

- Potter ! Aide-moi !

- Il est vrai que vous êtes très excitants tous les deux...

- POTTER ! Enlève-moi ces liens, je t'en supplie...

Le pauvre petit Malefoy en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh ! De toute façon, il faut que je retourne en haut.

Il inversa rapidement le sort de Pansy, puis il sortit de la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, il se fit dépasser par Drago, qui tentait de remonter ses boxer en courant, suivi de près par Pansy, qui le menaçait de sa baguette.

Drago courait, courait, courait à en perdre haleine. Au moment où il croyait avoir échappé à Pansy, il l'entendit monter les escaliers derrière lui. Il jeta un regard sur la pièce où il se trouvait. Il était dans la tour d'astronomie ! Il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'échapper !

- Drago chéri, attends-moi ! Je voulais te faire un strip-tease !

- AHHHH !

Il ne pourrait survivre à une nouvelle séance de torture. Désespéré, il se jeta par la fenêtre. Le voyant, Pansy éclata en sanglots.

- Drago chéri... Je savais que tu m'aimais... Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de te tuer pour cela !

En larmes, elle se jeta à son tour en bas de la tour d'astronomie.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, Harry était en grande conversation avec Ron.

- Dis-moi, Ron, Hermione et toi n'avez jamais pensé à essayer les trips à trois ?

- Euh...

Sa réponse fut interrompue par l'arrivée des deux fantômes de Malefoy et Parkinson dans la salle.

- Drago chériiiiiii, dis donc à tous combien tu m'aiiiiiiiiimes !

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- Je ne sais pas Harry, dit Ron en se tournant vers son ami. Je peux toujours lui en parler...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
_**Fin**_  
-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Note de l'auteure **: Petit one-shot d'une idée survenue à minuit un samedi soir, j'espère que vous aurez aimé, même si je sais que ça fait un peu délire (!) et que l'histoire en général est un peu étrange (lol) voire même tragique, mais je crois que ce texte est une façon nouvelle de voir les choses entre Pansy et Drago...

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Que vous ayez aimé ou pas!_

_Kawiz  
-xox-_


	2. Réponses aux reviews

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review!! Comme ceci est un one-shot, je ne pourrai pas y répondre dans un prochain chapitre. Je tenais néanmoins à vous remercier, alors voilà! Merci!_

_Si je devais recevoir d'autres reviews après la publication de ces réponses-ci, j'ajouterai simplement les nouvelles rar à celles déjà présentes._

**Alixe **: Allô! Merci pour le conseil, je vais effectivement changer le genre pour Parodie/Humour... Je suis contente que ça t'aie fait rire, c'était un petit peu le but ;) Merci!

**Mac** : Salut toi :) Wow merci! Pour un autre truc du genre, j'y pense, j'y pense et j'attends que l'inspiration vienne ;)

**Aelea WoOd** : lol! Ça a l'air un peu fou à dire, mais ta bonne humeur me rend de bonne humeur! :P Eye merci pour ta review! lol C'est le fun que t'aie trouvé ça drôle, je t'assure que moi aussi j'ai ris et pas rien qu'un peu en l'écrivant (Fruit d'une longue nuit blanche...) lol! En touka! Byee!

**Louna** : hihi ;) Ben en fait j'ai déjà un ami qui avait donné un nom à sa queue en plus de ses deux testicules!!! :P (Sous ma suggestion bien sûr...) Je me souviens de l'avoir aidé à leur trouver des noms... (La drogue, c'est mal!) lol! Ouaiiiis Drago fait pitié... Mourir si jeune... Violé en plus... Par Pansy Parkinson... Il y a une chose qui m'étonne : Personne ne m'a encore parlé de l'attitude perverse d'Harry! ;) M'enfin bon c'est pas le perso principal et en plus il est pas intéressant mais héhé rahhh ben je vais me la fermer maintenant!! Merci pour ta review!

**Ayu4ever** : lol! Ben merci! Je prends pas ça comme une insulte! C'est vraiment une fic délire lol :P Merci, merci...merci :) Pour ce qui est des one-shot délires, j'essaie d'avoir une idée! lol! Et puis les fics délires, j'ai Vive les Dursley...Malgré le fait que ça doit faire 2 mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre (Honte à moi...) En touka...merci!

**_Kawiz  
-xox-_**


End file.
